degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
List of First Instances on Degrassi
Archie Simpson was the first and only regular character to appear throughout the entire franchise. *Mr. Lawrence was the first unseen character. *Heather Farrell was the first "Heather" on camera. *Heather Sinclair was the first "Unseen Heather" in the franchise. *Arthur Kobalewsky was the first character to speak on Degrassi. *L.D. Delacorte was the first character to have a speech impediment. *Stephanie Kaye was the first character to dress one way when she left her house, but change into something else at school. *Stephanie Kaye and Archie Simpson were the first characters to run for president. *Voula Grivogiannis was the first character to sneak out. *Yick Yu was the first character to be disorganized. *Stephanie Kaye was the first character to have severe depression. *Stephanie Kaye, Erica Farrell, and Heather Farrell were the first characters to drink alcohol. *Stephanie Kaye was the first character to be drunk at school. *Kathleen Mead and Melanie Brodie were the first characters to become interested in drugs. *Joey Jeremiah was the first character to pretend to be a drug dealer. *Michelle Accette was the first character to become addicted to caffeine pills. *Caroline Nash was the first character to be sent to rehab. *Paige Michalchuk was the first character to be high during an interview. *Peter Stone was the first character to plant drugs in someone's locker. *Riley Stavros was the first character to become addicted to steroids. *Katie Matlin was the first character with a pain killer addiction. *Glen Martin was the first parent to allow their child to smoke marijuana. *Kathleen Mead was the first character to have (an) alcoholic parent(s). *Rick Munro was the first character to be abused by their parent. *Spike Nelson was the first character to be a teen mom. *Shane McKay was the first character to become a teen father. *Heather Farrell and Erica Farrell were the first set of twins on Degrassi. *Declan and Fiona Coyne were the first siblings to kiss. *Rick Munro was the first character to live with an older sibling rather than his parents. *Jake Martin and Clare Edwards were the first step-siblings to date each other. *Archie Simpson was the first character to have a gay older brother. *Caitlin Ryan was the first character to be confused about their sexuality. *Marco Del Rossi was the first character to be gay bashed. *Alex Nuñez was the first character to blackmail someone with their sexuality. *Glen Simpson was the first homosexual character in the series. *Alex Nunez was the first character to come out as a lesbian. *Paige Michalchuk was the first character to come out as bisexual. *Imogen Moreno was the first character to have an unclear sexuality. *Adam Torres was the first transgender character on Degrassi. **He is also the very first scripted transgender character on television, besides guest roles and documentaries. *Fiona Coyne was the first character to date one of each person from the LGBT community. *Lucy Fernandez was the first character to shop lift. *Derek Wheeler was the first character to be adopted. *Rick Munro was the first character who joined a group because of a girl he liked. *Christine Nelson was the first character to kiss someone on-screen. *Erica Farrell was the first character to fear she has mono. *Erica Farrell was the first character to have tonsilitis. *Spike Nelson was the first character to face teenaged pregnancy (also the first to keep the child). *Shane McKay was the first character to leave his girlfriend because she was pregnant. *Spike Nelson was the first character to be thrown out of school because of her pregnancy. *Emma Nelson was the first character to go through a pregnancy scare. *Erica Farrell was the first character to have an abortion. *Liz O'Rourke was the first character to have been molested as a young child. *Darryl Armstrong was the first character to be wrongly acused of sexually abusing a student. *Darcy Edwards was the first character to have a purity ring. *Christine Nelson and Shane McKay were the first characters to have sex. *Joey Jeremiah was the first character to have his buttocks shown on screen. *Dwayne Myers was the first character to test positive for HIV or any other STD. *Toby Isaacs and J.T. Yorke were the first characters to watch pornography online. *J.T. Yorke was the first character to use a sex toy. *Spinner Mason was the first character to have problems controlling his erections. *Melanie Brodie was the first character to feel self-conscious about her breast-size. *Jay Hogart was the first character to contract gonorrhea, or any other STI. *Manny Santos was the first character to reveal herself on camera. *Devon was the first male-prostitute. *Alex Nuñez was the first main character to become a stripper. *Alli Bhandari was the first character to almost commit a sexual act for money. *Lucy Fernandez was the first character to be a harrased by an authority figure *Fiona Coyne was the first character to have a "spring fling". *Stephanie Kaye and Arthur Kobalewsky were the first character to have her parents divorce. *The Zits were the first band. Making Archie Simpson, Derek Wheeler, and Joey Jeremiah the first characters to create a band. *Archie Simpson was the first character to say fucking. *Rick Munro was the first character to repeat a year. *Claude Tanner was the first character to commit suicide. *Derek Wheeler was the first main character to be sent to jail. *Liz O'Rourke and Erica Farrell were the first characters to have the first female fistfight. *Eli Goldsworthy was the first character to be a hoarder. *Craig Manning was the first character to be bipolar. *Ellie Nash was the first character to do self-harm. *Craig Manning was the first character to attempt suicide and fail. *Kathleen Mead was the first character to develop an eating disorder. *Kathleen Mead was the first character to be in an abusive relationship. She was abused by Scott Smith. *Bianca DeSousa was the first character to be in a forced relationship. *Claude Tanner was the first character to bring a gun to school. *Hazel Aden was the first character to be ashamed of her culture. *Joey Jeremiah was the first character to joyride a car. *Melanie Brodie was the first character to have a crush on a teacher. *Paige Michalchuk was the first character to be in a relationship with a teacher. *Paige Michalchuk was the first character to purposely crash a vehicle. *Shane McKay was the first character to wind up in a coma. *Shane McKay was the first character to have brain damage. *Michelle Accette, Cindy, and B.L.T. Thomas were the first love triangle. *Sav Bhandari was the first character to have an arranged marriage awaiting his future. *Paige Michalchuk was the first character to face her abuser in court. *Rick Munro was the first character with a smoking addiction. *Chris Sharpe was the first character to be an aspiring DJ and rap artist. *Sadie Rowland and Dave Turner were the first tall girl-short guy relationship. *Sadie Rowland was the first girl to be interested in basketball. *Jane Vaughn was the first character to legally change her name. *Spinner Mason was the first character to get shot in the shoulder. *Adam Torres and Dave Turner were the first characters to have their own radio show on Degrassi's airwaves. *Stephanie Kaye was the first character to be featured on Degrassi's first freeze frame. *Simon Dexter was Degrassi's first male-model, and the first model in the series. *Simon Dexter and Alexa Pappadopolos were the first sweethearts to get married right out of high school. *Fiona Coyne was the first character to design her own clothes. *Alex Nunez was the first character to take an extra semester voluntarilly. *Marco Del Rossi was the first character to have a gambling addiction. *Anya MacPherson was the first female character to go into the army. *Spinner Mason was the first character to lie about getting into college. *Darcy Edwards was the first character to move to Kenya, Africa. *Terri MacGreggor was the first character to transfer schools over her ex-boyfriend's abuse. *Melanie Brodie was the first character to have braces. *L.D. Delacorte was the first character to be diagnosed and hospitalized with cancer. *Anya MacPherson was the first character to be diagnosed with dyslexia. *Becca was the first diabetic character. *Derek Wheeler was the first character to run away from home. *Derek Wheeler was the first character to hitchhike. *Michelle Accette and B.L.T. Thomas were the first mixed-race couple. *Michelle Accette was the first character to move out and live on her own. *Craig Manning was the first character to achieve a record label. *Joey Jeremiah was the first character that was a (former) bully who was a victim of another bully. *Yick Yu was the first character to be jealous of a rich best friend. *Connor DeLaurier was the first character to be diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome. *Yick Yu was the first character to be "picked on" by a teacher. *B.L.T. Thomas was the first character to be a victim of raicism. *Laura Coyne was the first major character to be put under house arrest. *Audra Torres was the first parent to go to conferences for children other than their own. *Wesley Betenkamp was the first of three boys to kiss Clare Edwards in their first episode. *Tristan Milligan was the first character to have a heart attack. *L.D.'s father was the first character to suffer from angina. *Archie Simpson was the first character to find the body of a suicide victim on the school campus. *B.L.T. Thomas was the first character to not be accepted by their love interest's parents. *Sean Cameron was the first character to say the commonly used line, "Go to hell". *Caitlin Ryan was the first character to graduate high school a year early. *Sav Bhandari and Anya MacPherson were the first couple to break up more than four times. *Stephanie Kaye was the first character to lie about her age in order to date an older man. *Sean Cameron was the first character to join the Canadian Armed Forces. *Archie Simpson was the first character to serenade their love interest. *Caitlin Ryan was the first character with a passion for journalism. *Daniel Raditch was the first character to be promoted from teacher to principal. *Ellie Nash was the first ever goth character introduced to the series. *Becky Baker was the first character to be sent to a reparative therapy facility. *Manny Santos was the first charcter to have her own catchphrase.. *Maya Matlin was the first character to struggle coping after their love interest killed themself. *Caitlin Ryan was the first character to be an activist. *Chantay Black was the first character to run a school gossip blog. *Clare Edwards was the first character to have laser eye surgery. *Damian Hayes and Manny Santos were the first couple to start and break up within the same hour. *Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash were the first "beard couple". *Darcy Edwards was the first character to attempt suicide twice. *Daphne Hatzilakos was the first character to emancipate their child. *Peter Stone was the first character to be emancipated. *Archie Simpson and Daphne Hatzilakos had the first affair between co-workers. *Darcy Edwards was the first strict christian introduced to the show. *Dave Turner was the first character to get someone's urine on him other than his own. *Emma Nelson was the first character to suffer post traumatic stress disorder. *Ellie Nash was the first female drummer. *Emma Nelson was the first character to accidentally burn a building down. *Paige Michalchuk was the first character to commit arson. *Caroline Nash was the first alcoholic to suffer a relapse. *Holly J. Sinclair was the first wealthy character to go through financial issues and become less wealthy. *Lucas Valieri was the first drop out to be welcomed back as alumni. *Liam Christopoulos was the first major character to treat someone for cancer. *Mr. Colby was the first authority figure to harass a student. *Craig Manning was the first orphan. *Liberty Van Zandt was the first character to use the line, "You're dead to me." *Maya Goldberg was the first character whom needed to usage of a wheelchair. *Emma Nelson was the first character to be in a relationship with a guy whom was younger than her. Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi